Never Forgotten
by XDarkxKarixKamiyaX
Summary: Gerald is slowly dieing..He may not be able to speak be able to speak his love to Phoebie as he dies,But his love for her is eturnal and nothing can ever change that...Plz R&R(NO FLAMES!)


Me- Hehehehe My first Arnold fic,=^-^= its so sad!But romantic,Let me know through IM or reveiw if you'd like me to write a sequel to this  
  
Numbuh 13- Like they would care?  
  
Me- Well I'm the one writeing the story,Thankyou very much  
  
Numbuh 13- Whatever,As usual I will sit here and watch waiting for the time of the end of the world to come.  
  
Me- Whats your problem anyway? Oh by the way,ENJOY!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Never Forgotten  
  
=-= Gerald's POV =-=  
  
You may of thought not much of me in the past,I lay here dieing as the blood continues to seep out..The pain is bad..But not as bad as me never going to get to see you again. All back in the past I admired you,Even if I did not show it..You were smart and funny and cute,I never knew this day would come as I lay here suffering waiting for the chance to depart from this world..Did you ever feel for me the same way I felt for you?Liveing this life is not fun anymore..I once was 9 years old and now..I lay here as a 18 year old and I'm dieing..Life has never been so short...I wouldn't blame you for being sad..For missing me...Would you ever believe that I loved you and I still do? I lay here as memories came back from my past..Like the incident at the cheese festival,when me and you went in the tunnel of love..And other happenings that I had once wished would last a life time..Never end...But it ended and theres not much I can do....  
  
Blood continue to seep out,a large knife remained in my back as crimmson blood flowed around it...Wolfgang had stabbed me!He wanted me dead,Even in the past..He never had a heart..Even Arnold couldn't see that he didn't and never would. Arnold is lucky,He doesn't have it as hard as me..I once suffered a life under my older brother,Jameo as well as my lil sister Timberly,My parents never really seemed to notice me that much...Sure,they pretended to but that was only pretending..Not what I'd ever see.I lay here in pain as I can still feel the dagger rip at my flesh,I struggle to keep from closeing my eyes...  
  
I don't want to go to sleep...Not yet anyway,I just want you to be by my side,I just want to spend my last few minutes with you..even if it were 1 second,I would still be unlonely when I die but yet you are far from me..You chased after Wolfgang in attempt to stop him from suceeding in his murderous crimes..As I lay here my thoughts seem to fade,everything around me is fadeing...Come back....  
  
=-= Phoebie's POV =-=  
  
I stand here in the middle of the city,Wolfgang had gotten away..Oh how I wish I could've caught him and turned him into the police..His cruelty of stabbing you was now loose from what he used to be..A silent tear rolls down from my eye as I stand her,a 18 year old now stareing into the blank city,years ago I always seen you in class..I always trusted you,I never thought I would say this but....I love you,I never knew how much you meant to me until the fateless day when Wolfgang stabbed you...  
  
Tears continued to fall to the ground,I feel so alone without you..I feel like you've died before I ever known you.I wish I could stand and spend my time with you for your last few moments of your life..I sit here wishing the pain would all go away..Sure,Helga had it easy..But I can re-call the times that she dragged me into the incidents and almost gotten me killed or hurt..But you've always been there when no one else seemed to care....  
  
=-= Gerald's POV =-=  
  
I wish I could say how I feel to you now,but you are gone and you always will be..Please come back..After I depart from this world I'll no longer be there....  
  
...........Goodbye.......Phoebie...........  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Me- YAY this is the best 1st arnold fic I ever wrote and it stars my fave couple Gerald & Phoebie!Theres so many Arnold & Helga fics..Has anyone ever once wrote a Gerald & Phoebie fic?  
  
Numbuh 13- Probably not,Those two are not the main chars in the show!  
  
Me- I know,But I still like 'em ^_^ please R&R and.....NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
